


Call Me by My Name

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, Ellick, Episode Related, F/M, Getting Together, Kissing, Names, Worry, ellickweek, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: "I heard you...after I got Morgan out of the water," she replies slowly. "You called my name." Episode 16x13, AU.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Kudos: 28





	Call Me by My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _NCIS_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of Gary Glasberg and CBS.

Nick's eyes fly open and he gulps in air when the warm weight against his chest suddenly vanishes. Bishop's face swims into his dazed vision. She is flushed, panting, hair disheveled thanks to his hand still buried in the blond strands.

"What," he rasps, his heart in his throat. "What was that for?"

Ellie bits her lip and looks away. "I heard you...after I got Morgan out of the water," she replies slowly. "You called my name."

He blinks. He had, hadn't he? (It was always Bishop, EB, or Hermione, never _Ellie_.) In the deathly silence following the gun shots, his voice had rung loudly in his ears: fear, desperation, and affection a tangle of emotions warring in his tone. Torres feels his face turn red.

"Um…"

Bishop places a hand on his chest. He stares at it for a moment before his eyes lock with hers.

"I know," she whispers gently. "Nick, I love you."

His eyes widen and he freezes, stunned. Ellie giggles at his reaction. Nick shakes his head faintly and chuckles in turn.

"Love you," he says.

This time he is the one to instigate the kiss.

THE END


End file.
